1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet training devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet training device that rewards a child when the child uses the training toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet training devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,711 describes a toilet training device that resembles a child-friendly character. Another type of toilet training device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749 that utilizes an infrared sensor for determining when excrement has entered a training toilet for the purpose of providing audible and visual reward for a child. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,976 describes a device that includes sensors for determining when a child has used the toilet. Once that determination has been made, the device plays a musical melody while audibly signaling to the parents that the child is using the toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that rewards children in a manner that will ensure that a child will continue to use and will be eager to use a training toilet.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing candy as a reward to the child. Unlike melodies or other rewards, treats provide a greater incentive for a child to utilize the training toilet.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a stool comprising a panel and a plurality of legs that are attached to and extend downwardly from the panel. The panel has a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The panel has a centrally disposed aperture therein. A receptacle is removably mountable in the aperture. A back member is attached to and extends upwardly from the back edge of the stool. A pair of arms is attached to and extends forward from the back member. The arms are spaced from each other and spaced from the panel. A motion detector is mounted in the peripheral edge of the aperture and is directed downwardly such that the motion detector detects material entering the receptacle. A processor is electrically coupled to the motion detector. A dispenser assembly for selectively dispensing candy is positioned in a first arm of the pair of arms. The assembly is operationally coupled to the processor so that the dispenser assembly is turned on when the motion detector detects motion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.